


Let the Games Begin

by hazzahtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hate to Friends, Hate to Love, I'm going to stop now, M/M, it's not finished like at all, it's pretty awful, tbh idk, this was a fic i started 4 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzahtomlinson/pseuds/hazzahtomlinson
Summary: What if Larry wasnt real? what if it was fake? What if when Louis and Harry met that first day in the bathroom at the X-factor they didn't become best lads instantly? Well that’s what happened, everyone always assumed when they first met, the lads clicked just like that. Well that’s not true, not at all, when they first met and first started to get to know the other… lets just say things didn't go so well. Want me to explain? Well let me tell you my story, where should I start? Hmm, Lets start with the day I walked into that god awful bathroom.





	Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is currently just a joke... it's honestly being put on here for Alyssa bc why not. Maybe I'll fix it up??? IDK i am so shook that I started this and then stopped

Harry’s P.O.V  
Harry paced back and forth, the wait was killing him and he just wished it would be his turn already. He was at the auditions for X-Factor U.K. and boy was he nervous, everyone told him he had a wonderful voice but who would you rather believe, your friends and family or the people who had and owned record labels? Yeah that’s what I thought. He quickly sat down in his chair and put his elbows on his knees then put his face in his hands. You can do this he mentally said to himself. Who was he kidding he couldn’t do this. He shot up out of his seat and walked quickly to the bathroom, he felt like he was about to be sick or pass out or maybe even both. He burst through the door not knowing he wasn’t alone. He turned the water to the sink on and splashed some on his face, he gulped and put his hands on the top of the counter leaning forward his bum sticking out. He gulped loudly, looked at himself in the mirror, touched his curly hair fixing it ever so slightly, then reached for a paper towel when he noticed the feet under the stall. He trailed his eyes up the crack in the door and that is when he saw those two pale blue eyes staring at him, he felt as if they could capture all of his emotions and that’s when he let the screen back up, closing off all emotions to the outside world. He didn’t enjoy showing his emotions to people he didn’t know, he actually got angry when people would look at him like this boy was. He snatched a paper towel, glared his eyes at the boy and scoffed,

“What are you looking at?” he dried his hands off and put the paper towel in the trash then crossed his arms over his chest turning as the boy walked out of the stall.

“Nothing.” the boy mumbled and rolled his eyes, “I was just watching you as you freaked having your little panic attack.” Harry let his hands fall to his hips and shook his head,

“I don’t even know what you are talking about.” he laughed dryly noticing that his mouth was also becoming slightly dry and he gulped a little loud. He took that moment to trail his eyes over the brown-haired blue-eyed boy and he had to admit, he wasn’t bad looking maybe a little feminine, but in an adorable way. Harry was bi-sexual but he only went for certain guys, and he had a feeling this guy wouldn’t be on the list. He had to admit that, yes, he was attracted to the boy and his sassy attitude was kinda hot. But he didn’t know if this boy would be right for him, only time could tell, and that was only if this boy wasn’t so rude to him. The other boy also looked him up and down, Harry noticed, and he bit the inside of his cheek slightly uncomfortable, he always cared about what people thought of him, and it wasn’t a good thing either. He had very low self-esteem issues, but he wouldn’t let this boy get to him.

“What’s your name?” the boy asked, staring him directly in the eyes, Harry raised his eyebrows slightly, he hadn’t expected that. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke,

“Harry. Harry Styles.” he stated clearly and the other boy just nodded and looked him up and down again, Harry dropped his arms at his sides, threw his head back, sighing loudly and then let it fall back down looking at the mysterious boy.

“Are you going to tell me yours?” he asked and rolled his eyes as a little noise escaped his own mouth of disbelief. He saw the other boy blush. Wait what? Why was he blushing? A small smirked grew on Harry’s lips and he raised one eyebrow. The other lad cleared his throat and stood up slightly straighter,

“Louis Tomlinson.” he said firmly and Harry gave him a small fake smile,

“Nice to meet you Lou.” he said and smirked at the boys new nickname, Harry would be calling him that from now on, and what the boy said next had taken him aback.

“Nice to meet you too… Haz.” Louis smirked at him and Harry chuckled slightly. Hmmm, well.

Let the games begin.

Louis P.O.V  
Louis watched as the boy smirked at him then just walked out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. He chuckled slightly checking the male out as the door closed, he was attractive and those curls were luscious. He had to get to know him better, the boy was a little sassy just like he was and he didn’t mind it at all ,as long as he wasn’t sassier than himself of course. He chuckled again, shaking his head and walked over to the sink washing his hands. Once he finished he dried his hands and went out the door and back into the area where they would wait for there turn to audition. He bit the inside of the corner of his lip as he looked around the crowd of people. There were a good thousand people here and he thought he had any chance in the world to make it through much less have an album that would sell out multiple countries. He shook his head mentally and glanced around once again, his eyes noticed a set of curls and he smiled to himself, but as the boy looked up his smile turned to a frown and he scoffed, it wasn’t his- no not his, it wasn’t Haz.

“Looking for someone?” he jumped at the sound of someone behind him, whispering in his ear, he turned around sharply and pushed the person, but they grabbed onto his arms and held themself still. He looked up at the obvious male and scoffed rolling his eyes trying to hide his smile,

“You okay Lou?” asked that beautiful boy, with those wonderful curls, and beautiful green eyes. He jerked his arms back and rolled his eyes,

“Of course I’m not fine Harry, you just scared the jebbers out of me.” Oh god did he say jebbers? Wow he was horrid. He heard the male laugh and he could swear it was the sound of an angel. Harry coughed slightly and smirked.

“Hmm well that’s.. cute.” the way he said cute, it was like it had more meaning than he meant. Louis quickly licked his lips and looked the male right in the eyes, they were eye level with each other except for Harry’s hair, it made him look taller than he actually was. Wait did Harry just call him cute?

“NUMBER 155204” someone yelled and it made him jump slightly, that number sounded familiar, Louis caught Harry’s eyes traveling down to his chest, his eyes widened and Lou looked down at his chest, had he got something on his clothes? No that couldn’t be it. He hadn’t eaten anything because he didn’t want to throw up on stage, then he realized… that was his number they called. He gulped and looked back up at Harry, his eyes wide in horror, Harry put a sympathetic hand on his bicep and then patted it slightly, his eyes were fully of care and understanding,

“Go get ‘em mate, you’ll do great.” He chuckled to himself and Lou nodded,

“Of course, i’ll be the one they’ll actually pick, out of all of these people here.” he scoffed and stood up straighter,

“NUMBER 155204!!” The person yelled louder and he jumped again turning his back on Harry, he felt a hand on his back and he turned his head smiling at Harry. He saw Harry mouth good luck and he nodded then walked forward.

“That’s me. I’m number 155204.” he said walking along with the person, he was just about to enter the room when he turned back. He looked for Harry but he was no longer there.

Louis walked off the stage and practically fell down the stairs. He was crying so it was hard to see, he had made it. He walked out of the room and whooped loudly at all the people waiting.

“I MADE IT!!!” he yelled and did a little happy dance then tried a cartwheel only to fall on his butt. He laughed at himself then ran out to the bathroom, he was beyond happy. He just made it through to the x-factor.

Harry’s P.O.V

Harry watched from the side as a young female ran out off the stage entrance door crying, it wasn’t the good kind of crying either, she was bawling her eyes out. He swallowed a small lump that had formed in his throat It’s okay Harry you can do this he kept telling his self. He had picked a slow song so he wouldn’t forget the lyrics and he kept repeating them over and over again. He gulped loudly as the time seemed to inch by. He licked his lips as he leaned up against the wall and he scratched as his chin. He glanced at his watch it was getting ready to pass noon he had been here for a long time and he was ready to get this over with. He hadn’t eaten anything but a banana for breakfast and he was starving but he wouldn’t dare touch any food until after his audition was over.

“165998 serial number 165998.” Harry’s eyes trailed down to his stomach where his number lay, he knew that the number called was his but he checked just to make sure, earlier he had been so bored that he memorized his number and he knew that was his number, they called for him again then a third time,

“Dude that’s you, go. Don’t be a scaredycat, you’ll do great.” said a female that was seated in a chair in front of him. He smiled and nodded at her standing up straight. He bit his lip and walked forward, towards the person,

“I was about to go on to the next number, be glad you showed up right now.” the person said as they opened the door for him. He walked out and was greeted by a few hundred screaming people.

“Hello! What’s your name?” one of the judges said, his mouth was seriously dry so he licked his lips and cleared his throat,

“My name i-is Harry, Harry S-Styles.” he nodded and smile, the judges smiled back at the adorable boy understandingly.

“Okay Harry what are you going to sing for us?” they asked and he searched his mind for the name of the song,

“I am going to sing.. Isn’t She Lovely.” he smiled and nodded and then the music started, the rest after that was all a blur, but he did remember the crowd going crazy for him and then he was off singing just like he knew how. He smiled brightly as he sung the finale note, looked at the judges and went back to biting the corner of his lip again. He swallowed sharply and waited for what they had to say. In all honesty he took all the advice they gave him to heart and he knew that what they were saying was true, he would get better. But when they started saying yes or no he was full on listening. Wait what happened? All he could hear was the crowd go crazy. He had made it? No, he must be dreaming, he gulped and took a deep breath,

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” he said and walked off the stage quickly, he ran down the stairs and was engulfed by his family, they kissed and hugged him and just held him. Was he crying? He couldn’t tell but if he was he wouldn’t be ashamed. He had to pack and get his stuff together, he had officially made it into the x-factor.

He wondered if Lou had made it? Well he’d find out soon enough.

A few days later

Harry walked to the airport with his suitcase in hand and his family behind him, he was so close to missing his flight, oh my gosh, oh my gosh he needed to be walking through the terminal right now. He barely made it before the doors started closing,

“WAIT!” he yelled and they held the door for him, his family hugged him and then shoved him towards the door, he walked onto the plane and sat himself down, the plane was full of people that he had seen from the x-factor but could not put a name on. But one person sitting alone in particular he know the name of, a smile crept its way onto his mouth and he walked over sitting next to the lad,

“Hello Lou.” he mumbled and turned his body to face the lad, he noticed the boy jump slightly, wow was he always like this? He turned around and he smiled even wider seeing the shocked look on his face, the next thing he knew Louis had wrapped his arms around him and was pulling him in for a hug.

“You made it!” he said and smiled brightly,

“I cant quiet believe it myself.” he chuckled and looked back at the lad,

“You made it too!” he shrugged and pulled away from him slightly embarrassed,

“Wait so are we friends now?” Lou asked, Harry had no one else he knew on the entire plane, and he wasn’t about to enter this place alone, plus this boy was funny, gorgeous ,and he made Harry smile all the time.

“Yes. Friends.” he said and held his hand out for the other to shake, Lou looked at his hand as if it was a disease, then pulled on his arm and hugged him, Harry laughed and hugged back.

“Awh aren’t you the cutest.” he mumbled and ruffled the other boys hair. They talked the majority of the plane ride and about an hour before they were supposed to land the boys both started to drift off and just as Lou fell asleep Harry dug out the sharpie from his bag and drew a smile face on Louis cheek. He loved to pull pranks of people and he had a feeling that Louis would be getting him back. He would just have to be cautious and watch his own back. He tapped Lou on his shoulder and woke him up as the fasten seat belt sign came on. He bit his lip to keep from laughing and buckled his seat belt as they descended through the air and landed with a bump. The boys gathered their stuff and walked off the plane together, the sun was blinding as they walked into the airport to go get their luggage, Harry noticed people snickering at Louis face and Louis just gave them weird looks, he walked up to Harry confusion covering his face.

“Is there something on my face?” he asked and Harry shook his head giggling,

“Nope you’re good.” he said and Lou smacked him on the arm,

“Hazza what did you do!” he yelled and ran to the bathrooms, Harry burst out in laughter. As he said before,

Let The Games Begin

Louis P.O.V  
Louis ran to the bathroom in the airport and looked at his face, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hand screaming into it. Why would Harry do something like that to him? That little.. jokester, how could he, after everything that happened between them he was going to pull that on him. Oh he is gonna get it.

“HAROLD!” Lou yelled as he stormed out of the bathroom, his cheek was smiley face free and red from where he scrubbed the marking off his face. He looked around for Harry and when he spotted the moppy head of curls he ran up to him noticing the way he cringed away in fear,

“Don’t hurt me!” he said and giggled slightly putting his hands up in defence. Louis tried so hard to keep the glare he had on the smaller boy but he couldn’t, his mouth failed him and he cracked a small smile, Harry seemed to notice because he relaxed and straightened up. Harry jumped into Louis arms and laughed softly in his ear,

“I’m so sorry boo, i didn’t mean it, I just thought it’d be funny is all.” Lou sighed and dropped his arms as they pulled away he nodded and shrugged,

“S'okay Hazzabear.” he smiled and grabbed his luggage from beside them and rolled it out of the airport Harry following behind him very closely, Louis stopped suddenly and Harry ran into him almost falling over, Louis burst out laughing but kept walking, he piled into the last van they had for them and got in the back seat for two, Harry squeezed in beside him a little too close for comfort but he didn’t complain. The ride to the hotel was quiet except for the people in front of them whispering. He looked out the window gaping at his surroundings. He couldn’t believe he had made it into the x-factor this far. He smiled and sighed happily, looking over at Harry who was staring at him. Louis looked away quickly and blushed a light shade of pink, he glanced over at Haz again and noticed that he had looked away but he saw the blush on his cheeks. Louis bit his cheek softly and looked out the window and up at the tall building that was in front of there now stopped vans. He sat up straighter and stretched slightly, moaning at the way it felt to finally stretch. He climbed out of the car pulling his bags with him and looked behind him at Harry who was just getting out of the car. He watched as Harry’s foot got stuck on the seat and he stumbled forward falling out of the car, Louis stepped forward and grabbed his shoulders keeping him from falling face first on the ground.

“You are such a klutz.” someone mumbled from behind him and he turned to see a girl watching the two of them, he raised an eyebrow slightly confused as to who this girl was. He let Harry’s shoulders go once he was safely on the ground. He picked up his stuff and walked into the hotel lobby where there was a sheet with the rooms people were in. Louis walked up and looked for his name, he was at the bottom of the list and he didn’t have anyone else in his room. He gave the paper a second glance and shrugged to himself as he grabbed the key for that room and went up to put his stuff down. The elevator was really crowded so he grabbed his bags and took the stairs there was another boy in the staircase and he watched as the boy dropped his bag on the floor and it rolled down the stairs and collided with Louis feet.

“I’m so sorry!” the blond headed boy mumbled and ran down the stairs to retrieve his suitcase, Louis chuckled and shrugged.

“No big deal, you didn’t throw it at me so it’s fine.” he smiled at the male and walked up the stairs next to him,

“I’m Louis by the way, what’s you name?” he asked the lad and looked over at the boy as his pale features turned red and he licked his lips quickly.

“I’m Niall. Nice to meet you Louis. ” he said just above a whisper and his eyes fell to the floor looking at the steps as he walked up them. Louis smiled at the boy and opened the door to the floor they were supposed to be on.

“Nice to meet you too.” he said and walked out after the boy, Louis had to go left so he started to walk that way, Niall followed close to him and he glanced back at the boy with a small smile. He got to his room and put his key in the slot and pushed his door open, just as he watched it closed he noticed the blonde head of hair as he fumbled for his key at the door in front of his. Louis smiled softly and shrugged his shoulders, weird kid. But he liked him. He threw his stuff to the right side of the room and sat down on his bed falling back just as someone knocked on his door, he groaned and rolled up getting off the bed, he dragged himself to the door and opened it, he was expecting it to be Niall or Harry but he was faced with another different male. He had a dark skin complexion, midnight black hair, and a shy look on his face as his eyes traveled down to the floor not making eye contact with Louis.

“May I help you?” Louis asked leaning against the door as he listened to the male as he explained himself.

“Well they forgot to put my name on the list so they roomed me with you since you’re the only one in your room, that is if you don’t mind.” the lad said in the most polite voice. Louis raised his eyebrows and shrugged,

“Sure why not but i’ll only let you in if you tell me your name.” he said and smiled brightly when the boy looked up at him finally making eye contact he held his hand out and Louis took that hand in his shaking it.

“I’m Zayn Malik.” he stated and Louis smiled brightly and nodded.

“Nice to meet you Zayn I’m Louis Tomlinson.” he smiled brighter and let his hand fall letting the other boy in the room as he helped him with his stuff,

“Well I hope you don’t mind but I’m probably gonna give you a nickname. Lou? No that’s probably already taken. How about Tom… no Tommo!” he smiled brightly to himself and nodded, “Yes I’m gonna call you Tommo. If that’s okay.” he said and raised his eyebrows at Louis. Louis shrugged and chuckled,

“Call me whatever you want i don’t mind.” he smiled brightly and sat down on the bed again, he looked over at the boy as he sat down on a chair that was in the right corner of the room.

“So do you have any friends here?” he asked Zayn. He nodded and stretched out his legs in front of him,

“I met this one guy when I got off the plane we both went for the same luggage and he just claimed that it was his so we opened it only to find out that it was neither of ours and that the people had already gathered our stuff together.” he shrugged and chuckled to himself, “lads name was Liam, he’s the only one i’ve met beside you so far.” Louis looked at him and nodded himself,

“Well I’ve met Harry, then Niall, now you, all I have to do is meet Liam. I have this feeling that were all going to be the best of friends.” Louis smiled at Zayn and sat up in the bed looking at his new lad, Zayn smiled back at him.

Louis took a deep breath letting it out slowly, he reached for the remote and turned the television on the news, he watched the x-factor re-runs as they showed who alll had made it so far. Maybe this won’t be so bad after all, he’ll have four lads to hang out with and goof around with. But then again only one of them can win. Hmm we’ll get to that when the time comes.

Let the games begin.

Louis chatted with Zayn for a little while getting to know the other boy and it turned out they were both jokesters and they loved to pull pranks on people. They told each other all the pranks that they had pulled and Louis had to admit Zayn was almost as good as he was. Almost. Louis told him what Harry had done to him and Zayn told him it was a classic prank to pull, if you were a newbie. They laughed and talked up a prank they could pull on the other boy, zayn told Louis they needed to know where the other boys room was in order to fulfill the prank, they set out searching for Harry’s room. Zayn had the key because Louis knew he would probably loose it between here and searching for Harry.

They went down to the lobby and looked at the sheet that told who was roomed together and as it turned out Harry was roomed with Liam the guy that Zayn had met in the airport while getting his luggage, and Niall was roomed with some bloke named Aiden. They trudged up the stairs instead of taking the elevator because it was only a few floors up and walked over to his door. They both stood in front of it and knocked, Louis put his finger over the peep hole so they couldn’t see who it was and Zayn let out a small chuckle,

“Who is it? Take your dang finger away from the looking hole.” the person on the other side of the door said, he didn’t recognize the voice and then Zayn confirmed who it was.

“That beautiful voice is Liam.” he chuckled and then Zayn spoke up, “Come on Liam, open the door it’s me Zayn from the airport, remember we grabbed the wrong-” the door opened abruptly and he saw the boy that was on the other side of the door, he had curly hair like Harry’s but it wasn’t as beautiful and he was sure they could pass as twins if they tried hard enough but he thought that Harry was so much more beautiful only because he was younger and he seemed to have more confidence in himself, Liam on the other hand blushed deeply and smiled shyly,

“Hey Zayn!” he turned to look at Louis and raised his eyebrows, Louis looked over at Zayn and he noticed Zayn looking at Liam very fondly, he smirked, he knew that feeling, he looked at Harry the same way but he would never admit it, he cleared his throat and held out his hand.

“Hello lad, names Louis Tomlinson. You must be the Liam guy that Zayn wouldn’t shut up about.” he nudged Zayn and giggled slightly as Zayn blushed.

“Lou! Is that you?!” he heard that angelic voice and looked up to find the other lad naked, he busted out laughing and pulled Zayn in the room shutting the door behind them once Liam moved away from the door,

“Come on Haz put your shit away.” he laughed softly, feeling a blush creep up his cheeks as he tried hard not to stare, he rolled his eyes and walked over to one of the beds and sat down locking his hands around the back of his head and laying back with a soft grunt,

“So what fun have you lads been up to?” he asked, turning his head to look as Zayn and Liam both sat on the other bed immediately engulfed in a conversation, he turned to Harry who was putting on some striped boxers, who then walked over and sat in the desk chair in front of Louis. Louis sat up and crossed his legs underneath him propping himself up on his hands that were behind him.

“Unpacking, chatting, getting to know each other, I told Liam about the little incident that happened on the plane and he thought it was hysterical.”

“I did not!” he heard Liam protest but he saw the little smirk the other had in his eyes. Louis watched as Zayn looked between the three of them and laughed softly, he gave him a knowing look and the other lad winked at him. He stood up and looked around the room,

“Well as much fun as this was, we are going to go find Niall the other bloke that i met,” if Louis had been looking at Harry he may have caught him with a slight jealous look in his eyes, “you guys can come if you want, but Harry i suggest you put some clothes on.” he walked towards the door glancing at Zayn and he stood up too, he opened the door and turned around seeing Harry pulling a shirt on, he already had his pants on and they all headed out the door to go see Niall. They walked down the hallway and knocked on Niall’s door, Niall opened the door and smiled,

“Louis right?” he asked and chuckled pulling him in for a hug, Louis laughed and looked at the three others with him,

“Niall, this is Liam, Zayn, and Harry.” he pointed to each one of them and smiled as he went through, “Guys this is Niall.” they all smiled and Niall hugged each of them,

“Well, someone sure is friendly.” he heard Zayn mumbled and he looked at him laughing,

“At least someone is.” he glared at Harry, hoping no one else noticed, rolling his eyes at the other lad, he heard Harry scoff and watched as the boy crossed his arms over his chest in the corner of his eye,

“Well, ahem” Niall cleared his throat, obviously catching what just happened there, he opened the door wider, sensing the tension between the toy boys, “Come on in.” they all walked into the room and looked around for Niall’s roommate,

“Where is your roomie?” Louis spoke up and glanced at Niall, he shrugged and waved his hand out the door,

“He went to go get ice or talk to people, I’m not to sure, he didn’t really talk to me.” he shook his head and sat down on the chair, opening a bag of chips and began eating some of them, he didn’t bother to offer the others any, he didn’t share. They all conversed and discussed random things, Louis found out that they all lived in London except for Niall who from Ireland and two of them were from the same place, he also discovered that he was the oldest, then Zayn, Liam, Niall, and finally Harry. He also found out that this was Liam’s second time on the xfactor and all the other boys were on their first. They all had this strange connection, Liam and Zayn seemed to get along well, Niall really just got along with everyone in the group, while he and Harry didn’t really get along as well as the others but, he figured they would have to get along and soon because he felt that they would be spending a lot of time together. They called it a night when it was about eight o'clock, they had a early morning and he and Zayn had a prank to pull. It was going to be an interesting night. It was going to be very interesting alright.

Let the games begin.

Louis P.O.V  
Tonight was the night. Louis looked at Zayn and raised his eyebrows, Zayn winked at him and he wiggled his eyebrows back smirking. They both had a bag of supplies in their hands as they made their way through the hotel. It was two in the morning, they had stayed up half the night just to pull the prank off, they walked down the hall and when they got to the room, Louis was just worrying about how they would get in, when Zayn pulled out a room key,

“Snatched it off one of the house keepers earlier.” he smirked and slid the key in the door and unlocked it, the door clicked and it sounded as loud as an avalanche. Louis winced and Zayn slowly opened the door peeking inside, Louis walked in and glanced around the corner to see if the two boys were sleeping or not, they were.

“Perfect.” he whispered and gave Zayn a thumbs up, they started in the bathroom, putting a powder packet of red kool-aid in the shower head, then wrapping the toilet seat in clear plastic wrap, he ripped the final strip off with his teeth and tucked it under the toilet seat. He was tiptoeing out of the room when Zayn pulled out a razor, the hell? That was not part of the plan,

“What the fuck are you doing?” louis whispered-yelled.

“Come on let’s go!” he said again, but zayn waved his hand in the air to silence him, lou watched as zayn walked over to Harry’s bed, pulled the covers over his leg, they both knew he was probably naked and Louis felt a tingling in his lower stomach, he shook his head at the thought and watched as zayn ran the razor over his leg, his tongue stuck out a little from the corner of his mouth in concentration. Louis walked over to see what he was doing and his hand flew up to his mouth,

“Zayn.” he bit his lip to keep from chuckling, Zayn had shaved a ‘z’ into Harry’s left leg, Louis laughed softly and grabbed the razor from him pushing the blanket off of the other leg and shaved an 'L’ into his right leg. He put the razor in his bag and grabbed zayn by the arm,

“We’re leaving now.” he said and pulled Zayn out with him, they let the door click behind them and didn’t look back, if they did they would’ve seen Harry turn in his sleep and open his eyes watching as the door closed.

Harry’s P.O.V

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” he heard a scream and he sat up straight quite startled, he jumped out of the bed and ran to where he heard the scream from,

“What is it? what’s wrong Li?” he asked and saw Liam standing in front of the toilet, bum hanging out, he ignored that and raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the door frame,

“Someone wrapped the toilet in clear serran wrap. I went to take a piss and it just sprayed everywhere!” Harry bit the top knuckled on his pointer finger to keep from laughing,

“Shit, he got you good.” Liam turned around, giving Harry a quizzical look,

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, I pranked Harry and he got us back, well… really he only got you.” Liam’s eyes trailed down the the floor and he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion,

“Why did he get me and not you?”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head to the side slightly, he wondered the same thing, why Liam and not him…

“I-I dont know, that is weird?” he shrugged and looked back at Liam whose eyes were on his legs, he was snickering and Harry looked down, then back up,

“What?” he asked looking down again,

“What the hell is so funny?” he asked and looked down every inch of his body, his eyes landed on his left leg, a 'z’ was shaven off, he scoffed,

“Oh hell no.” he checked his other leg and there was an “h”,

“They are gonna get it!” he yelled and pushed Liam out of the bathroom,

“Im going to take a shower and then go have a few words with those two.” he shook his head and slammed the door shut, he turned the shower head on hot, closed the curtain so it wouldn’t get all over the floor then climbed into the shower, he put his back to the shower head and backed up into it, he saw red liquid trailing down his body and he turned around fast,

“What the f-” he backed away from the water and looked at the red liquid pouring out, he groaned in frustration, turned the water off, rinsed himself off with a towel, quickly brushed his teeth, then stormed out of the bathroom, he put on a pair of boxers, blue denim jeans, and his Pink Floyd shirt followed by a beanie. Liam looked up at him confused,

“What’s wrong?” Li asked and tried not to laugh at Harry.

“Go check the damn shower and see for yourself.” he said as he stormed out of the room. He walked down the stairs, shaking his head the whole way. He walked up to Louis door, balled his hand up into a fist and hit the door hard, repeatedly, with the side of his hand.

“Coming.” the person on the other side of the door said, but he didn’t let up, he kept banging on the door.

“Chill the fuck out I said I was-” he head Louis say as he opened the door, he stopped abruptly and looked up noticing Harry, he smirked at Harry, he knew why he was here.

“Oh Hi Hazza.” Louis said all to cheerfully.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, all I did was put a smiley face on your fucking face and you do this shit! I am taking a shower in your room since i can’t in mine.” harry stormed in the room and looked around to yell at Zayn, but zayn was no where to be seen,

“Where is he?” Harry demanded and turned around, Louis was right there.

“He went to get breakfast for us. Why are you so upset Haz? What’s wrong with your shower?” he deadpanned, he held it good for a few seconds then he burst out laughing. Harry shoved him and crossed his arms,

“You think this is funny huh?” he chuckled hysterically,

“You got me good Loubear, so good.” he shook his head and stuck his lower lip out looking at him, his lip started to quiver and he covered his face with his hands. He heard Louis laughing stop.

“What? what’s wrong?,” Louis asked him putting his hand on Harry’s arm, “Hazzabear, i didn’t mean anything by it, it was just a joke. Honest.”

Harry peeked at Louis between his fingers,

“Why do you hate me?” he asked innocently, dropping his arms at his side and turning his back to Louis, he heard Louis scoff and he crossed his arms again,

“I don’t hate you.” he heard him say and Harry turned around,

“Well it sure.. seems like it.” he said slowly noticing that Lou had gotten closer to him, Harry looked all over Louis face and stopped slightly on his lips then his eyes flickered up to his pale blue ones. They locked eyes, he saw Louis gulp and lean in slowly.

“Harry.” he heard leave Louis mouth and Harry felt his heart flutter a little,

“Wh-what are you doing?” Harry choked out and felt his mouth go dry, he knew exactly what was going to happen, he put his hand on Louis chest and leaned away slowly, pushing against Louis chest,

“Mmm, No sir, you don’t get to kiss me, not after what you just did.” he watched as Louis stumbled back slightly, taken aback,

“What? Me? Kiss you?” he laughed nervously and shook his head, “Shouldn’t you shower or something” He scoffed

“Oh if you weren’t about to kiss me, what were you gonna do?” he asked and crossed his arms, Louis put one hand on his hip and pointed his finger at Harry,

“I was… i was.. not gonna kiss you.” he said and shook his head, pushing past Harry and sitting down on his bed running a hand through his hair,

“Oh. Well that’s too bad, because I really wanted to kiss you.” harry said looking at Louis over his shoulder, he winked and walked out the door right as he heard Louis shout at him,

“Wait!” he heard behind him but he didn’t stop, he let the door slam. Louis was playing not only stupid pranks, he was also playing mind games. Two could play at this game, Harry was good at this game. But so was Louis.

Let the games begin.

The next morning Louis woke up feeling like complete and utter shit, he couldn’t get back to sleep because he stayed up all night thinking about what happened between him and Harry, did Harry know he was gay? Was it that obvious? He tried to act like he wasn’t because he wasn’t ready to come out yet, he didn’t want people to judge him being gay, he wanted to be known for who he really was, his goofy, sometimes annoying but funny self. If Harry knew that would only make things more complicated in their relationship now. They weren’t too fond of each other at the moment but he felt himself starting to like Harry now and that was not okay with him. He was the type of person that fell for someone, and he fell hard. He was trying not to be that person, he had been hurt many times before and he would not go through that again with some stupid little kid, with dark lush curls and beautiful eyes that were the color of fresh cut grass.

He groaned to himself getting up out of bed, he knew it was going to be one of those days where everything was just crappy, he pulled on some sweatpants, and low cut white shirt, his jacket, and a grey beanie over his messy hair. He walked into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, then he washed his face, and double check himself in the mirror,

“Wow, you look like shit.” he mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes walking out of the bathroom, he sighed and went to wake Zayn up, only to notice Zayn was already gone. He grabbed his room key and his phone and walked out of the room without a second glance.

Once he got downstairs, he walked into the little cafe that had breakfast, tea, and coffee. He went over to the line and ordered, eggs on toast with a side of bacon and some hot tea, once he got his food he went over and sat at a table, by himself. He looked around at all the people who had made it through auditions and jumped slightly as he heard the soft thump of someone’s food hitting the table, he looked up and saw Zayn with Liam, he smiled hoping it looked convincing and yawned into his hand.

“You look like you just got mauled by a tiger.” he heard Zayn say in his scratchy morning voice, Louis rolled his eyes and punched him lightly on the arm,

“Thanks a lot you prat.” he shook his head and ate the last bite of his bacon, he sipped his tea and glanced around the room once more, glancing at the entrance of the cafe his eyes found familiar bleach blonde hair, he chuckled slightly and motioned for Niall to come over to their table, he watched as Niall waved back, then turned around talking to someone behind him, Louis smile faltered when he saw who it was, he blushed slightly and looked down at his cup of tea, grabbing it in his hands and taking a sip, trying to pretend not to notice Harry as they walked over to them.

Harry groaned as the alarm went off, he rolled over and smacked his hand on the snooze button. He stretched his arms out underneath all the pillows knocking a few on the ground and spilling over a cup of orange juice in the process. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he had the strange dream that he had had the courage to actually lean in to kiss Louis and then pull away pretending like it was all planned and fake, he chuckled to himself and pushed the covers off of him getting up and walking into the bathroom, when he looking in the mirror he let out a small gasp, his eyebrows were slightly red and his hair was a mess, he hopped into the shower quickly and scrubbed his body clean along with his hair too. When he started washing his legs he noticed the L and Z shaven off of his legs and it all came back to him; it wasn’t a dream. He had leaned in. He almost kissed Lou. All the blood ran out of his face and he dropped his wash cloth.

“What have I done.” he whispered as the water rinsed over his body, he cursed himself as he climbed out of the shower and dried himself off, he walked out of the room and noticed that Liam was already gone, he rolled his eyes and put on his pants then some sweatpants that stopped right below his knees with a band t-shirt and then he pulled a blue beanie over his curls with his hair still wet. He brushed his teeth then walked out of the room and down the stairs to the cafe, he ran into Niall as he rounded the corner,

“Hey Harry,” he saw Niall’s lip twitch a little, “why are your eyebrows red?” he asked and then he chuckled trying his hardest not to burst out laughing,

“Just a little prank Lou and Zayn decided to pull on me.” he shook his head, “No biggie, they’ll go back to normal in a few days.” he shrugged pretending like he didn’t care,

“Ready for some breakfast?” he asked Niall and then he heard Niall’s stomach protest, “I’ll take that as a yes, lead the way.” he said with a small smirk. They walked into the cafe and ordered breakfast; Harry got bacon with sausage gravy and biscuits and to drink, orange juice.

“Where’re we gonna sit?” he asked looking at all the tables that were full, he looked down at Niall and saw him waving at someone, he turned his head and looked to see who it was, he felt his heart stop beating for a split second and he was sure he was going to throw his own heart up, he gulped loudly noticing Niall looking at him seriously concerned,

“Mate you ‘kay? You look a little pale.” Harry chuckled and nodded fast,

“M'fine lets go.” he said and put on a smile he knew they all would buy, if he was good at one thing, it was faking a smile. He walked over to the table and sat down in the only seat left, which just happened to be in front of Louis. He took a sip of his orange juice and looked around the table smiling,

“Hey guys,” he said with in a loud enough voice that they all could hear him, he bit the inside of his lip softly and cut up his food taking little bites, he chewed his food and glanced at Louis plate, noticing that it was empty,

“Have you already ate?” he asked, his eyes flickering up to Louis, he flinched internally when he noticed that Louis had already been staring at him. He noticed the startled look on Louis face and his lips quirked up on one side.

“Yeah, you guys wake up really late.” he said and chuckled, Harry smiled genuinely and nodded,

“I hate mornings, im not a morning person.” he sighed and took another bite of food.

“I don’t think anyone is a morning person,” he heard Zayn grumble and he peeled his eyes off of Louis and glanced at Zayn,

“oh trust me I know some people who are cheery, all day every day.” he said and nodded slightly, taking the last bite of his food.

“I bet you do.” he heard Louis mumbled and he choked slightly on his food, he must have been the only one who heard it because Niall patted him on the back and the others just stared at him confused,

“What did you say?” he asked after taking a sip of his juice,

“You heard me.” Louis said and Harry raised his eyebrows,

“If you have a problem then just say it.” he growled and rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair while crossing his arms, he did not have to deal with this from anyone, let alone this person who he fancied, maybe a little.

“You probably flirt with everyone don’t you?” Zayn, Liam, and Niall all stopped what they were doing and looked over at Louis; they had never seen him like this. Harry hadn’t either and he didn’t like it even the slightest.

“Look I don’t know who pissed in your tea this morning but I suggest you take that attitude of yours and drop it, because I'm not going to deal with a diva all day.” Harry said his voice rising. Louis looked at him dumbfounded and scoffed,

“Oh please, if anyone’s a diva here it’s you, you act like you know everything and you think that everyone is your friend just because you have a pretty face, and trusting eyes, but I know the real you, I’ve seen you away from everyone else and you are fake. I'm not the ones you should be calling diva, princess.” he spit back and Harry sat there wide-eyed and took it. The other boys shot each of them a look their mouths hanging open.

“Guys close your mouths before you start drooling.” Louis said finally and Harry gulped again. He took his plate and his cup and walked to put it in the kitchen, rehearsals started in a few minutes, so he just walked out of the cafe without a second glance and walked into the area where the stage was. He sat down in the front row, put his elbow on his knee then his chin on his hand, bit his lip and tried his hardest not to cry. It was official, Louis hate him and he was going to try his hardest not to feel what he was feeling towards Louis because he didn’t want to fall for someone who he knew didn’t like him back. If Louis was going to be that way then so was he. Two can play that game.

Let the games begin.

Louis watched Harry’s retreating figure, he gulped and looked down at his lap, why did he do that? He glanced up at the other boys and they were all staring at him in disbelief.

“Louis.” Liam groaned

“Come on.” Niall shook his head, taking a bite of food.

“Tommo, not cool.” Zayn crossed his arms, giving Louis a look.

“I know.” he mumbled and stood up, taking his plate to the kitchen then walking towards the door, he looked back at the lads and they all raised their eyebrows and motioned for him to go. He did owe Harry an apology because there was no need for him to act the way he did. He sighed to himself and walked out of the cafe and towards the theatre. He looked around the stage, not seeing harry he glanced into the audience and saw the boy with his head in his hands, his mouth went dry and the guilt just grew adding more weight onto his shoulders. Had he done this to his Hazza. No not his. He ran his hands through his hair and then down his face, dropping them to his side then walked down the stairs off the stage. He trudged over to Harry and sat down in the seat next to him,

“Hazza..” he whispered and touched the younger boys arm softly, harry flinched and louis gasped shakily.

“Haz im sorry. I shouldn’t have..” he shook his head and smoothed his hands over his pants, they were sweating because he was so nervous. He tried to swallow but his mouth was too dry. He licked his lips and put his hand on Harry’s shoulder,

“Stop it Louis.” Harry looked up at him sharply, Louis saw the hurt in his eyes, it was written all over his face, Louis put his hands up defensively,

“Please, Harry im sorry, it just hasn’t been a good morning.” he looked down at the ground,

“Oh please Lou.” Harry scoffed and pushed his hair out of his eyes, shaking his head angrily.

“I thought we were going to be friends, i’ve tried being nice to you, why are you acting like this? You didn’t have to snap at me, you could’ve snapped at any of the boys. Why me?” Harry’s voice wavered and he kicked himself mentally. Stop crying Harry. Louis nodded fast,

“I completely understand, and agree with you, I shouldn’t’ve snapped like that it’s just after last night and everything i’ve been a little confused is all. I- I just. I don’t know what to say.” Harry looked up at him, he knew that feeling, he too was very confused, what did last night mean. Had it changed anything between them?

“Louis.” Harry said softly,

“What do you want to do about last night.. I don’t know what got into me and I just, im sorry i shouldn’t have done what I did, im usually never that brave, i don’t know what was wrong with me. I have issues with new people, and with you it’s different and I don’t know okay.” Harry jumped slightly feeling a hand on his own, Louis looked at him and shook his head side to side,

“If you want, we can forget about what happened last night,” he said softly, shrugging,

“It’s just, i feel like i can talk to you Haz and I’ve been hurt before and I don’t want to get hurt again, so if you want we can just forget it happened. But, if you’d like we can try to be friends, no pranks, well.. no major pranks, no yelling at each other, just trying to get along. Then we can see where it goes? yeah?” Louis looked at him and smiled softly. Harry nodded and smiled back,

“Yeah.. I like the sound of that.” he chuckled slightly and licked his lips, he watched as Louis eyes flickered down watching his lips but he chose to ignore it for now. Louis opened his arms and smiled at Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around Louis middle and held him close. He could get used to this, he liked it a lot.

“Awh the boyfriends made up.” louis and harry broke apart and looked up at the other three boys, he shook his head and punched Niall lightly in the stomach,

“Shut up.” they both grumbled, and then they looked at each other and smiled, Liam and Zayn were talking, as usual, in their own world and Niall was smirking at Harry and Louis,

“I don’t know what is going on here, but i like it. The way you two look at each other and gravitate towards the other, it’s like.. a tree leaning towards the sun.” Harry laughed loud and clapped his hands together and Louis looked at him thinking he could get used to that,

“See! That right there!” Niall said quickly and Harry looked at Louis. Louis looked away fast and he couldn’t help but blush, he giggled and peeked up at Harry who was also blushing.

“You two are so cute.” He heard Niall say,

“Yeah you are.” Zayn agreed.

Louis and Harry stared at them then looked at each other and the both chuckled leaning into each other without a thought. The moment was interrupted when someone started tapping on a microphone,

“Testing, testing, is this thing on? Okay, so im going to split you all into groups. Singles over on my right, groups behind me, and anyone over 30 on my left, let’s go people chop chop.” The five boys walked up the stairs and got on the woman’s right, they all stood awkwardly, waiting for the woman to start speaking again.

“Okay, my name is Chelsea, im the one to go to if you have any questions, i am the stage manager, you all are going to get individual time alone with each judge, who will also have a mentor with them. It may be a while before you even get to go so you all are going to sit down in the seats and wait for your name or group to be called along with which judge you will be working with. Everything clear?” she asked and there were mumbles of yes, yes ma'am and wait what’s? They all filed out and sat together in the front row, none of them would go anytime soon because they all had last names at the middle or near the end of the alphabet. Today was going to be a chill day, they could all get a little closer and it gave Louis more time to get to know Harry. He couldn’t wait to work with the judges but he was also nervous. What would they say to him? He gulped and looked at the boys,

"Anyone else really nervous?“ he asked them and all of the boys nodded their heads jerkily. He wondered who had the strongest voice in the group, they would find out sooner or later, he guessed.

Let The Games Begin

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this shit tbh ilysm.. pls laugh at me in the comments I'll love it


End file.
